


Sparks Among The Stars of Love (F/F Oneshot)

by Eldritch_Lord_Boogie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Elf, F/F, Fantasy, Fiction, dragon - Freeform, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie
Summary: When a young elven thief and one of the last dragons left in existence meet, they quickly fall in love. They attempt to prove to the nearby kingdom that Varcus, the female dragon, deserves to live as they attempt to kill her. Will the two girls be able to convince the king to let her survive or will they die trying?I wrote this story for my English class and felt like sharing it on this app. Thanks for checking it out, I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate hearing/reading your feedback and thoughts on my story. Cross-posted from Wattpad.
Relationships: Nocturnal Daysend (ND)/Varcus (Dragon)
Kudos: 1





	Sparks Among The Stars of Love (F/F Oneshot)

The scent of fear, adrenaline, and sweat swarmed through the spindly trees, reaching black nostrils. Emerald orbs opened, dark pupils constricting into thin vertical slits as a beast awoke. The sounds of heavy panting and crunching leaves signaled the approach of multiple bipeds, awakening the protective instinct of the draft horse-sized dragon. Ready to defend her home, Varcus stood on all fours, wings flared outwards like an angry dog ́s hackles. Crimson leaves rushed by, pushed by angry winds as a figure stumbled out from the brush, collapsing before the black and coppery dragon. The other humanoids falling behind before leaving the territory.

Crimson eyes opened, pupils rapidly shrinking as the small elf saw Varcus. Long, sharp silver horns lined Varcus ́s head like a crown atop her black head. Reptilian orbs scanned over the tan-skinned wood elf, Varcus not believing what she was seeing. ¨Why have you decided to enter my territory, girl? You stink of fear and exhaustion, perhaps you were running from the other humanoids.¨ The smooth, deep yet distinctly feminine voice left the copper scaled throat of Varcus. Slowly, Nocturnal sat up, her tan ragged clothes now loaded with dirt and twigs.

¨I'm so sorry about intruding in your territory! You ́re right though, I was running from the guards for I've broken the law by stealing some bread. I need to survive in some way or another, you must understand that. Well, I am going to go now...¨ With that, the small elf skittered further into the depths of the Vengeful Skylands. Feeling intrigued by the wood elf, the dragon ran after her, knowing that the other creatures of the place Varcus called home would happily rip the girl apart if she didn't protect her. Onyx legs shredded the tall grasses as they harshly hit the ground. Silver, sharp spines and horns scratched deep indents as they pierced through the overhead limbs of scorched trees. Her deep red, slim, forked tongue flicked out frequently to help sharpen her already strong sense of smell even further. She could smell the scent trail of the little thief and a worrying amount of shadow creatures. Finally, she reached the opening where the little teen laid, a scream pierced through the air.

Through the rage-fueled battle between the two mythological creatures, Nocturnal Daysend, mostly known by her nickname of ND, couldn't help but watch in amazement and fascination. The shadow creatures were inky silhouettes that held no one true form, constantly fluidly shifting into different shapes and body structures, their only consistent feature being those glowing white eyes. Claws tore into each other, coppery scales staining sanguine as blood dripped through wounds, although they rapidly healed. With powerful snaps of python-like fangs that injected a fierce poison, all twenty of the enemies were slaughtered. The corpses melted into a void-like substance which promptly sunk into the purple vines below them. ̈ ̈Hey dragon, are you okay? Thanks for saving me.¨ The whisper of the teenager ended the rage-induced attack mode, causing Varcus to collapse on the ground from exhaustion. Slowly getting up, wincing due to pain from her abdomen, ND walked over to the injured reptile, gently stroking her hands down the greyish-tan underbelly scales and using her minimal amount of healing magic to help the dragon feel better.

After a few deep huffs, Varcus answered in a grumble. ¨Yes, girl, I ́m fine. Most importantly, are you okay? Before we go any further in this discussion, my name is Varcus, now let's go back to my den. Midnight has already introduced itself, it isn't safe for you to return to your people at this time, now get on.¨ ND quickly introduced herself and agreed afterwards. With minimal hesitation, Nocturnal mounted the dragon and they set off, heading back to the caves. In the black den, small fires grew slightly in power, sparks flickering into the starry sky, powered by the dragon ́s emotions, specifically the emotion known as love.

The sun ́s rays pierced through the trees, gently waking up the two girls that were curled around one another. In the night, Varcus had shapeshifted into a more humanoid form, the black-tipped wings and tail remained that encircled Nocturnal like a blanket. The flames that lined the cave walls were even brighter and powerful now, reaching up to four feet tall. Varcus was the first to awaken, causing her to shift slightly, which in turn awoke the other female. Tanned, almost orange skin that was littered with scales brushed against Nocturnal ́s as they both got up. Loud crunching of damaged brush rang out closeby, causing the two to shoot up in alarm. Knights of Dawn were coming, they somehow learned of the dragon that inhabited this forest. Preparing for combat, the human form disappeared as Varcus shifted back to her original dragon form. Not too long afterwards, a group of ten knights charged into the clearing. Their elven style, golden armor and swords glinted in the sunlight.

"You there, step away from that beast! Foul fiend, you will pay for your crimes and the kidnapping of this young girl! Die now!¨ It wasn't the knight's fault that he didn't know much about what was truly going on between Varcus and ND, that there were no crimes being committed by the reptilian girl. Varcus couldn't believe that the elves were ignorant enough to believe the ridiculous allegations that they were spewing. In a tone perfectly portraying how aghast she was, ND came to the defense of her love.

"Do you really believe that, sirs? I am here on my own will and this so-called beast saved me from a pack of shadow creatures! She has done nothing wrong and has not harmed anyone or anything without reason. You need to back off, we will take this up to the king! I summon thee, return with him soon and we shall see how the kingdom views this lovely girl then. Goodbye, knights." The knight's captain raised an eyebrow in amusement at the girl ́s spitfire personality. Nocturnal visibly stiffened as she glared at the blue-eyed high elf, preparing to argue even further if need be. A smirk appeared across his pale face making Varcus snarl in annoyance at the man ́s behaviour. His short, snow-white hair poked out from the spiked helmet and slightly over his left eye, slightly obscuring the glint that glittered within the orbs.

¨You seriously believe that King Izerl will be convinced otherwise, you stupid girl? Ha! Well, how about I deliver your message of defiance to our majesty and see what he thinks, your pet is sure to die. I can't wait to see your face as it bleeds out before your petty self. Fine, but first..."

The man, Knight-Captain Saven trailed off before pulling out an engraved silver bow and crimson arrows. With mastered speed and skill, he shot out the projectile into the dragon's right wing with a venomous chuckle. Before his snickering team left, Saven yelled back at the two. ¨Serves you right, reptile! Have fun trying to fly!̈ After they left, Nocturnal rushed over to Varcus's side to help treat the wound, the arrow deeply imbedded within the scales. They waited anxiously for the king and his knights to approach later that week. Back in the depths of the den, the flames were ten feet high, bright red and powerful.

The atmosphere was thick with tension as around two dozen individuals stood in the wide clearing. The king cleared his throat as he stepped up right in front of the dragon, his knights readying their swords in case she attacked him. "Apparently your young lady has come to your defense, lizard, and challenged my rule! You have ten minutes to convince me to not get my knights to kill you." The old ruler sneered with his yellowing teeth, balding grey hair flat under his jeweled crown. Varcus couldn't help but think about how ugly the crown baring one-hundred-year-old man was.

¨You may want to think about this with some logic, which you seem to very much lack. I am one of the last remaining dragons, one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Do you really want to challenge me? I can easily go off and decimate your petty kingdom without much effort! You are lucky that I haven't done that already due to the audacity of your knight captain that dared to shoot me. Think about this, what if we agreed to leave each other alone and possibly help one another in case either one of us are in dire need. What ́s to stop me from eliminating your populace if you don't agree? It's not like any of you have the power to stop me! What do you say, mortal?¨ Varcus was bluffing quite a bit, not very powerful in her young age and small stature, nor a master of fire breathing quite yet. The king stared at Saven with an annoyed yet worried look, not knowing of his harm towards the beast until now.

¨Fine, I ́ll have a binding contract made to make your demands official. My subjects shall not attack nor bother you two. You will help us in our battles, beast, when need be. Now I must depart. Guards, see to it that my path back to the castle is clear!¨ King Izerl snarled, unhappy with this development but went through it anyways. He hopped on to his slightly obese chestnut quarter horse and headed off, his followers leading the way. The binding contract was promptly written and put into effect by the next morning. Back in the cave, flames burned high as sparks flickered among the stars.


End file.
